S.K.A.T.
Special Kajin Analysis Team, or S.K.A.T. for short, is a police unit designed for the specific purpose of dealing with fractured human activity. They were formed early on during the frenzied frog outbreak, before the public became fully aware of the crisis forming in Buppa City. It is only recently however, with the fall of Triple H and rise in fractured human crime involving half-fractured humans, that S.K.A.T. has taken the initiative to fight the fractured human crisis directly and cease the work of Chiharu Matsuyamachi. They are led by Chief Mikazuchi Takemitsu. Duties S.K.A.T.'s main duty is to collect frenzied frogs and investigate activity involving fractured humans. Whether it's a fractured human, a half or a warrior, S.K.A.T. will investigate the suspected frenzied frog host and conclude whether they are infected or not. The investigation will involve digging up any information of the suspect about where they've been and what the were involved with. This will include whether they were at or close to a fractured human activity site and/or if they were involved with said activity in any way possible. If the suspect checks any of the above criteria, S.K.A.T. will make use of their professional under cover agent, Nakadai, by having him go undercover to the residence and/or occupation of the suspect, so as to discern whether or not the individual shows signs of either fractured human symptoms or potentially odd behavior. If these signs are shown, then further investigation will be allowed. The agent will then proceed to relay any information back to S.K.A.T. headquarters, who will gather all of the evidence they have gathered and conclude whether or not the suspect is infected. If a suspect is indeed infected, S.K.A.T. will take one of four actions: Non-Offending Fractured Humans It is unknown how S.K.A.T. deals with non-offending fractured humans, without including special circumstances. It can only be assumed that S.K.A.T. will monitor the individual and look for signs of fracturing, criminal activity or gaining in power. If any of these signs are shown, it is most likely that S.K.A.T. will deal with the individual respective to the circumstance that requires their attention. Criminal Fractured Human If the fractured human is engaging in illegal activity, e.g. murder, rape, drug distribution, etc, then S.K.A.T. will take to action confront and try to arrest the individual(s) involved. Due to the circumstances of this confrontation, the initial response is to attempt to arrest the suspect for further questioning. It is unknown what happens once they have ran out of their usefulness. Unsurprisingly however, most cases of this end in the suspect transforming and attempting to dispatch the unit sent in, causing a battle to ensue. If the battle is won, generally the suspect is killed, to prevent further conflict, and to collect their frenzied frog once they have deceased. The only exception seen to this was the case of Wachi Souta, who's tears were being exploited by Kudarantula to be produced, branded and sold as "Shu! Wa! Chi!". Due to not having murdered anyone intentionally and being given a chance by the newest then member of the team, Shintarou Jagasaki, for the former reason, Souta was taken in for interrogation and put to work as the newest member of S.K.A.T. Powerful Fractured Humans Whether they have engaged in illegal activity or not, if a half-fractured human or fractured human warrior has grown to be too powerful to be dispatched with ease, S.K.A.T. will attempt to employ the individual. They will attempt this using blackmail to force employment. If this does not work, the individual will be labelled a criminal fractured human and will most likely be executed, to prevent possible fracturing. If successful, the employed fractured human will undergo training to hunt down and fight other fractured humans, even if they already have experience in the field. The training will involve sparring with the Chief of S.K.A.T., Mikazuchi Takemitsu, with the goal of attempting to severely injure the Chief before they kill them. The sparring can go on for a long time and can involve serious injuries to be sustained, as there is no worry of permanent damage due to the inherent advanced healing all members have due to being fractured humans. As shown in the case of Shintarou Jagasaki , who gained his fifth and most powerful form, Atomic Reactor Jagaaaaaan, due to his sparring, this training will be necessary for the true potential of the individual to be shown and whether or not they're S.K.A.T. material. If the individual dies or fractures, then it will be clear that they would not have been able to handle real fights with other fractured humans and then be dispatched if fractured. If the individual succeeds in injuring the Chief however, they will become a full member of S.K.A.T. and will be able to go on missions without supervision and gain the full benefits that S.K.A.T. members receive. The only exception seen to this was the case of Yuma Kujou who, due to the uniqueness of her ability being useful yet not of great risk, was simply offered the position of team medic, instead of being blackmailed into it. Full Fractured Humans If an individual has fully fractured, neither arresting nor employment is an option, due to the loss of humanity that a matured frenzied frog brings it's host. If this occurs, the task of killing the individual will supersede all other duties as it could, if left unchecked, result in property damage and loss of life. Once the individual has been killed, S.K.A.T. will then proceed to collect the frenzied frog of the deceased host. Structure S.K.A.T. is formed and functions similarly to a police department. S.K.A.T. is comprised of a Chief, acting as leader, an under cover agent, for missions requiring espionage, and inspectors, functioning as the detectives of S.K.A.T. All members have authority to use their powers to defend themselves and arrest or dispatch a fractured human, if necessary. It is most likely that new members do not have the same benefits, due to not being full members yet. Notable Members * Mikazuchi Takemitsu - Chief * Nakadai - Under Cover Agent * Shintarou Jagasaki - Assistant Inspector * Wachi Souta - Newest Member * Yuma Kujou - Medic Category:Organization